


Shut up and kiss me

by SquirrelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester In Love, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelWinchester/pseuds/SquirrelWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in love and over-protective as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and kiss me

“I’m telling you Sammy, this is a very bad idea and I don’t like it at all.” – Dean growled as he was driving to the motel.   
“You don’t have to like it Dean, but it’s the best chance we have. So please just stop bitching around and shut up,” -Alex retorted from the back seat, cutting Sammy off.   
“Alex, maybe he is right. We can find some other way to do this” Sam started, but she groaned “Oh, not you too Sammy, please. Why wait and risk losing them, when we know that this is going to work 100%. I’ve been hunting for years alone, and I am still here, aren’t I. I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, I’ll have you two idiots to cover me if anything goes wrong, won’t I” -she tried to speak calmly, but lost it again at the end. After all, she was more than capable of defending herself, even from vampires. She cleaned a lot of nests before she met the Winchesters on a hunt and basically saved their bacon, when they got trapped by an angry ghost in a burning building. She saw them lying on the floor, unconscious, while the fire was raging all around them and practically lounged herself through a window, cutting herself up pretty badly and pulled them out one by one. Ok, they saved her too when they woke up outside the building. She was badly hurt, so they took her to the hospital to take care of the cuts and burns she got while she was dragging them out. She was in a bad condition, so they brought her with them to the bunker to take care of her until she got better. It was six months ago, and she was still there, although they bucked their heads rather often, especially when it came to hunts. She wasn’t used to sitting behind and letting somebody else do the job, and that was exactly what they both expected her to do. So she went on her own hunts alone, always coming back to a sulking Dean who wouldn’t even talk to her for days after, shooting her angry glances from across the room. Sammy was little better, but still, he didn’t like seeing her in danger any more than Dean did. But at least he was reasonable, and knew when to shut up. Dean yelled and screamed just like a drama queen and she was fed up. She even left a couple of times, but always came back after one of them would call her, telling her that she is family and that they need her. And all would be great for a couple of weeks, until the next hunt and the next argument with Dean. For the sake of peace she even caved down a couple of times and stayed home while they went alone hunting, but this time it was different. This now was important. A nest of vampires was terrorizing a small town in Montana, and they needed to clean the nest out before they moved on. They knew that some of the vampires hung around a bikers’ bar off the highway, and that they found young women there that would later be taken to the nest and turned, or eaten, depending on whether they liked them or not. Six women were already missing, and they didn’t have a lot of time before the next one would be dead, or even worse, turned. So Alex said that she would go to the bar as bait, and hopefully get picked up and taken to the nest and to their “father” who chose who would live and who would die. Dean and Sam were supposed to follow her and clean the nest out together. But Dean was not happy with this plan. Not at all. He growled at her the whole drive there, only agreeing to take her since she threatened that she’ll go alone if she had to, and she was already losing her patience, but she bit her tongue and started again, this time calmer.   
“Listen Dean, I know that you care, and that you don’t want me to get hurt, but I am a big girl, and I know what to do. Would you rather it be some innocent girl who wouldn’t stand a chance against them? Could you live with yourself if anybody else died, and you could have done something about it? I know you wouldn’t. So please, give me some credit and just promise me that you’ll be there when I need you. Ok?”   
“Oh, Alex, that is so not fair.” –Dean said, but at least he wasn’t yelling anymore, so that was a good sign. “You know that guilt stuff works on me and you use it every time. And I know that you can kick their asses and that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but what if something happened to you? It only takes a second and … and then what would we do without you?” –he barely whispered the last words, choking on his fear. Alex’ face softened at his words, and she put a hand on his shoulder, slowly going up and down his arm.   
“It’ll be all right. You worry too much. I need you focused on this one Dean Winchester, so you better don’t let anything happen to me, or I’ll haunt your ass till you die. Do you hear me?”   
Dean exhaled, trying not to smile, but couldn’t, so he chuckled under his breath and looked at her in the rearview mirror. “I’ll be there. I promise.” 

He stayed quiet after that, only glancing at her in the mirror every five minutes, his mind working frantically, trying to come up with some other plan that would not put her in any danger. He couldn’t bare the thought of something hurting her. Not her. Ever since he saw her that first time, he fell in love with her, and couldn’t even breathe freely if she wasn’t around. Every time she left, he would crawl up in his room, worried sick, his heart about to burst from his chest, going crazy from the loneliness that surrounded him when she wasn’t around. And when she came back, he would be the happiest man alive, but still too angry that she would leave in the first place. He would never admit this to anybody, not even Sam, but he loved her like he had never loved anybody before. She was beautiful and smart and brave and tough as nails and everything he could ever ask for in a woman, but he knew that he wasn’t good enough for her, that she could never love him, so he kept his mouth shut, drank and seduced women in bars, all in vain attempt to forget her, at least for a night. Sammy of course knew, he just knew his brother too well not to notice, but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to make it even worse for him. He also knew that Alex cared about his brother, but he wasn’t sure how much, although he would catch her staring at Dean when he wasn’t looking, and blushing when he was making her a compliment, and quietly sighing when they would watch TV together and Dean would put an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. He wanted to talk to her about it, but she was very stubborn and wild, and he was afraid that he would chase her away if she didn’t feel the same. So he kept quiet, feeling their pain and not knowing what to do about it. 

When they arrived in town, they checked in a motel and started preparing for the hunt. They always shared a room since Dean wouldn’t let Alex out of his sight, so she went to the bathroom to change and they prepared the syringes with dead man’s blood and the machetes. When Alex came out of the bathroom, Dean gasped, his eyes widening, his mouth dropping open. She was wearing a very short jeans skirt, red leather booths and a short tank top that barely covered her perfect breasts. Her hair was brown, wild and curly, so she just let it fall over her shoulders, and she was wearing scarlet led lipstick, her lips looking even fuller and more lustful than before. She walked right past him, brushing his arm with her shoulder, bended down to pick up a short machete and shoved it into her right boot. Dean couldn’t move, but somehow found his voice and yelped:   
“This is what you are wearing? Are you out of your mind?”   
Sammy didn’t approve either, handing her a jacket. “Alex, they would have noticed you anyway. No need to look like a cheerleader. A very hot one, but still…”   
She turned to Sam and smiled “The more attention I pull to myself, the faster they’ll bite and the faster this job will be done.” Then, she turned to Dean, smirking: “Dean, are you with us?” and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. Sammy chuckled “I think you broke him.”   
Dean blinked twice, cleared his throat and swallowed hard. “Ha, ha very funny Sammy. Alex, I really, really don’t like this. Please…” she cut him off with a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the room and into the taxi that was standing on the parking lot. She gave the address to the driver and they disappeared. Dean swore loudly and ran out, Sammy close behind him. They drove to the bar and watched her get out of the taxi, the driver whistling after her once she paid him, and enter the bar. Dean was sitting on nails the whole time, ready to jump out of the car at any sign of distress, but Sammy grabbed his arm and pinned him down to the seat. Three strangers in a local bar would draw too much attention, and the vamps might spook out and run, so they had to lay low and let her do it by herself. Not 15 minutes later she came out of the bar with two men on each side, holding them under her arms, playing drunk. Dean gasped at the sight and almost ruined everything by storming out, but Sam managed to keep him pinned down. They all climbed in a van and sped off, the boys close behind them with their head lights off. They drove to an abandoned farm off the main road, and went inside. Sam and Dean jumped out of the car, running to the windows to see what is going on inside. Alex was standing in the middle of the room, at least a dozen vampires spread all around it, and was talking to an older guy, probably their leader. He was gawking at her, not hiding his lust and Dean let out a low growl, not taking his eyes off Alex. Suddenly the older man lounged at her, and she bucked down, drew out her machete and swiftly cut his head off. All other vampires started running towards her, and Sam and Dean burst into the room, swinging and killing everything in their way. Alex was finishing the third vampire off and fought two more that came at her at the same time, hitting one in the guts with her leg, cutting the other one open with the machete, before a third one came behind her, taking her off guard.   
Dean screamed “Alex, look out” and ran towards her, not being focused on the vamps that were after him, and one managed to hit him hard in the chest, cutting him in the stomach with a knife. Alex gulped, hit the vamp again and took his head off, yelling “Sam, Dean is hurt” before killing a small female that lounged at her. She killed two more vamps while trying to get to Dean who was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach and spitting out blood. Sam managed to kill every other vampire and ran to them. Alex was holding Deans’ head, large tears strolling down her face, caressing his cheek and saying “you are gonna be all right, you are gonna be all right. You have to be all right.” Sam helped her get him up, and they carried him to the Impala, laying him on the back seat. Deans’ eyes were blurry, but he kept looking for Alex, whispering her name, going into shock. Sam drove like a lunatic to the hospital, carried him inside and screamed for a doctor, running after the cart they put Dean on, refusing to stay behind. Alex just stood there in the hallway, looking lost, not knowing what to do, a huge hole ripping her stomach up, not being able to breathe. Dean was all she could think of. Not him, not him, please. Take me, not him –she was silently praying, feeling like she would die if anything happened to him. She loved him more than she had ever loved anybody, more than her family, more than her life. I should have told him, why didn’t I tell him that I love him, -she kicked herself in her mind, hating her cowardice, her stubbornness, her pride. She loved him from the first moment she laid her eyes on him, and that’s why she always came back, even when she was furious at him. She would go away, and then stare at her phone sitting in some motel room, waiting for it to ring and for one of them to beg her to go back. She would act hurt and surprised, but could hardly wait to get back as soon as possible, just to see him, even when she knew that he would be angry and sulking. Just to look at him and adore him from far, because she knew that he could never love her. He was just too good for her, and he never showed any interest, so she buried her feelings and bit her lips every time he would hook up with some skunk in a bar. She would cry quietly in her pillow, and then the next day pretend that nothing happened. And now, she could lose him forever, and he wouldn’t even know that she loved him. So she just stood there for hours, her eyes glued to the door where he disappeared behind, praying and silently crying.   
Sam got out of the room after two hours, tired but relieved. He saw her standing there and ran over to her, hugging her tightly and whispering   
“He’ll be all right, he’ll be all right. He just lost a lot of blood and he is pretty beaten up, but they managed to stop the bleeding and patched him up. We can take him home tomorrow.”   
She slumped in his arms, slowly sliding to the floor, and he lifted her up, sat on one of the chairs and put her in his lap, caressing her hair.   
“It’s ok, Alex, it’s ok. He’ll be fine.”   
She cried until she couldn’t cry anymore, then looked at Sammy and sighed. “When can we see him?”   
“We can sit with him in his room. He is sleeping.”   
“Ok, let’s go. And thanks Sammy” she whispered, kissing him on his cheek before she stood up and went to see Dean. When she saw him lying there, all bandaged and bruised, she almost broke down again, but bit her lip and sat next to the bed, grabbed his hand and put her head next to him on the edge of the bed. Sam sat in the other chair opposite her, and they stayed so all night, falling asleep in the early morning from exhaustion.   
Dean woke up with a terrible headache in the morning, looking around him. His brother was sitting in a chair, sleeping and Alex was leaning from the chair next to his bed, her head on the edge, holding his one hand in both of hers. He started caressing her hand with his fingers and she woke up, looking straight into his eyes, whispering   
“I love you Dean.” Her face was all puffed from crying, her eyes red and swollen, and she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.   
Dean chuckled in surprise “I love you too Alex, more than you’ll ever know” –he said, his voice rough, but full of emotion. She smiled a little, stood up and kissed his forehead, whispering “liar” and smiling widely at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to his face.   
“Would I lie to you Alex?” She looked at his eyes, sparkling with honesty, kissed him softly on the cheek and said “No, I don’t think that you would dare,” smirking at his expression.   
Sam stirred on his chair and jumped up when he saw that Dean was awake. “Dean, thank god. Are you ok? We were so worried man.”   
Dean turned towards him and smiled “I’ll live. So, you were worried a?” he teased, looking at Alex.   
“Just a bit” she laughed, winking at Sammy. At that moment the doctor came in the room to check on the patient and was startled by Alex, taking a long look at her, his eyes on her body. Dean growled, and then tried to hide it with a cough, drawing attention to him. Alex smirked and sat down, not wanting to upset Dean any further. The doctor blinked and focused on the patient, examining his wound.   
“Well Mr. Winchester, you’re going to be just fine. Only, you are not allowed to leave bed for at least 10 days. And the wound needs to be cleaned and dressed every day. Do you have somebody to help you with that?”   
“Yes, I can do it” – both Sam and Alex exclaimed at the same time, and Dean and the doctor smiled.   
“Well you are loved, that’s for sure” –the doctor said, sounding a bit disappointed and turned to Alex.   
“I guess that your girlfriend can take good care of you”   
“I’m not.. “ she started, but Dean cut her off, grabbed her hand and all but growled   
“Yes, she can” and smiled up at Alex, with his sweetest smile. Sammy chuckled and turned around to hide his reaction from the doctor and he sighed and left the room as fast as he could. Once alone, Dean and Sam started laughing out loud, and Alex smacked him very gently on the shoulder.   
“What was that Dean, the poor man couldn’t get out of here any faster. And since when am I your girlfriend?” she asked, thrilling at the word.   
“Since now. You are mine, and only mine. Do you understand me?” Dean looked very seriously at her, a little bit afraid of her reaction, but relaxed when her face split in two, a large smile on her lips.   
“You are a real tyrant aren’t you? I’ll have to think about it” she tried to sound angry, but failed miserably and chuckled again, leaning down to kiss him.   
Sammy cleared his throat loudly: “Hm, guys, I’m really happy for you two, but can we please go now?”   
Alex stopped just inches from Deans’ lips, whispered “later” and pulled away. Dean yelped in protest, and started standing up, but groaned in pain, and both Alex and Sam ran to help him, supporting his back as he was trying to sit down.   
“I’m ok, I’m ok,” he tried to push them away, but they both grabbed him tighter and helped him on his feet.   
“No you’re not, and under doctors’ orders you are going to do exactly what Sammy and I tell you until you get better. Do you understand me?” Alex imitated his tone from before and he chuckled.   
“Yes, mum.” 

The drive to the bunker was long, and Dean was in a lot of pain, but didn’t want to admit it. He was laying on the back seat in the Impala, his head in Alex’ lap, a small sheen of sweat covering his forehead. She wiped his sweat with a small towel, caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead every now and then, feeling his pain. Luckily, he slept most of the way due to the pain killers, and when they arrived, Sam helped him out of the car and all but carried him to his room. Finally in bed Dean sighed, feeling a little better and searched for Alex who left to change and came back in 5 minutes, bringing him some orange juice.   
“I’ll make some soup” Sam said “And then we can tend to his wound.” He left and Alex adjusted Deans’ pillows under his head, took his shoes and his jeans off and pulled the covers over him, but not before kissing the bare patch of skin on his stomach, right under the wound. He gasped and pulled her up close to him, going for her lips when Sam entered, carrying soup.   
“Not again” Dean growled as Alex pulled away from him and smiled at Sammy. Sammy tried to help Dean eat, but he vehemently refused, whining the whole time they changed his bandages, repeating the whole time that he was fine, and that he didn’t need any help. He didn’t want his pain meds also, so Alex had to put them in the orange juice so that he didn’t notice. He didn’t even want Sam’s help to go the bathroom, but after struggling for 5 minutes to rise from the bed, Sam just sighed loudly and lifted him up holding him under the shoulders and went with him despite Dean’s protests. When they came back, Sammy was visibly irritated, laid him down in bed and harrumphed:   
“Dean, you are really the worst patient ever. Good luck Alex, I’m going to sleep. Call me of you need anything, or if he is being too big of a jerk to handle” and left, slamming the door behind him. Dean and Alex looked at each other and chuckled   
“I thought he would never leave” Dean smiled and pulled Alex towards him, but groaned loudly at the pain in his stomach. She went pale and fluttered her hands around him, not knowing how to help him.   
“Dean, are you ok, do you need anything?” –she asked, concern coloring her tone.   
“Just you” he panted and lifted his hand towards her.   
“I’m here” she said, taking his hand and sitting next to him on the bed. “But promise me that you’ll be more careful, please. I don’t know what I would have done if anything happened to you.” –she looked at him, her eyes watering. “Oh, Alex, I was so afraid for you. When I saw you in that room, surrounded by a dozen vamps, I thought that I was going to expire. I just had to do something. And when that vamp cut me, all I could think about was you, and why I didn’t tell you that I loved you. I was kicking myself the whole time for that while I was under. And then I wake up and you are by my side, telling me that you love me. You have made me the happiest man alive, do you know that?” Alex gulped, tears streaming down her face, not believing that he said exactly what she wanted to tell him.   
“That’s exactly what I did when you were in surgery. I hated myself for not telling you that I love you. But I,.. I never thought that you could feel the same. I’m.., well I thought that you didn’t look at me that way. All those girls…”   
“All those girls meant nothing Alex” -Dean interrupted. “It’s only you. It has always been only you. Now shut up and kiss me.” She smiled, wiped her tears and leaned down, brushing her lips lightly over his, feeling his warmth and his sweet taste. He moved his lips, brushing her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth eagerly, moaning as his tongue met hers. Their breaths quickened, both of them moaning and Dean reached to grab her neck, but growled in pain. She pulled away immediately, and laid her hand on his cheek, cupping his face.   
“We have time Dean, don’t worry. We’ll get there. Just heal first ok?”   
“No,” Dean growled, his eyes full of lust, his bulge already visible. “I love you and I want you now.”   
She chuckled and kissed him lightly again on his lips, breaking the kiss off before he slipped his tongue out, leaving him pouting like a small child.   
“Sleep now baby, I’ll be here” and started to get up to get the chair to the bed and take a seat there.   
“No” he grabbed her hand. “Stay here in bed with me.”   
She smiled and slipped under the covers beside him, laying her head gently on his arm, careful not to hurt him. He sighed contently, kissed her hair, inhaled deeply and drifted off with her in his arms. She smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a long while and fell asleep with a smirk on her face.

The next couple of days went the same, only Dean dropped the bitching attitude and finally accepted that he needed help, making the whole healing process easier on them all. Sam was overjoyed to see his brother and Alex together. He all but jumped from happiness every time they touched or smiled at each other, even not complaining when they gave each other small kisses. They both deserved to be happy, and Sammy couldn’t be happier for them.  
After a week Dean could already walk around a bit, refusing to stay in bed the whole day.   
“I need to stretch my legs and I need a shower” he said and that was final. After 10 days he removed the bandages and refused to put on new ones. His wound was almost healed, so Alex and Sam let him be. That night he declared himself healed and when Alex slipped under the covers to sleep next to him as was always the case, he leaned over her and started kissing her passionately, flipping his tongue in her mouth, his one hand going down her body hungrily, his other hand on the back of her head, pulling her close to him, deepening the kiss. She gulped and moaned loudly, relaxing into his touch, her hands on his bare back, sliding down into his sweat pants, grabbing his ass. He gasped and moaned loudly, flipped her on her back and started climbing over her, only to flinch from the sudden pain. Alex pulled away immediately, pushing him gently down on his back, whispering in his ear.   
“Dean, I want you too, but you’re still hurting. So let’s do it slowly and my way or no way at all. Ok?”   
He nodded slowly, feeling a jolt of electricity going through his body and relaxed. She straddled him, placing her ass low under his wound, almost sitting on his already hard cock, and lifted her shirt up, revealing her breasts. Dean yelped and reached up, cupping them both in his hands, his mouth watering. She leaned into him, placing her nipples in his mouth, and he sucked hungrily, his hands roaming down her back to her ass. He tugged on her shorts and she lifted her behind to help him slide them down, and she kicked them off, taking his shorts down, leaving them both naked. Dean watched her with huge eyes, devouring her beauty, wanting nothing more but to kiss her all over and taste her body in every way. But he had to be good and not move too much, so he let her take the lead. And she was really good at it. She knew exactly what he wanted, so she leaned into him again, grinding her breast over his chest, taking his hand in his, and placing it between her legs, right on her wet folds. He growled, moved his fingers and slid one inside her, caressing her clit with his thumb. She moaned loudly arching her back and grabbed his cock with her other hand, slowly going up and down his shaft. As he slipped a second finger in and crumbled them hitting her g-spot, she yelped, feeling that she couldn’t take it much longer and removed his hand, bringing it to his mouth, making him lick his fingers, tasting her. His eyes widened with lust and he moaned loudly at her taste, and she slid down and put his cock in her mouth, sucking hungrily. He closed his eyes and put his hands on her head pushing her down, moaning her name. She licked and sucked, grabbing his balls and pulling on them lightly and he almost lost it.   
“No, not like this” –he pleaded, pulling her up. She smiled and licked her lips looking him straight in his eyes and she slowly adjusted herself above him and slid inch by inch onto him. The feeling was exquisite. They felt whole, fitting together like missing puzzle pieces, building a singular unit. He grabbed her thighs and started moving his hips slowly, and she caught his rhythm, going up and down, faster and faster, until they were both on the edge and breathing heavily. He pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply and thrust as hard as he could, making her gasp for air and scream out his name. They both came at the same time, her shivers pulling him along, emptying himself deep inside her. She sprawled her body on him, hugging him, caressing him, loving him, his fingers in her hair, his lips on her ears.   
“Alex that was, just wow. You have no idea how happy you make me feel. I don’t think that anybody has loved somebody else as much as I love you.”   
She looked him deep in the eyes and whispered. “Well, I know of one exception” and kissed him all over his face.


End file.
